


I'm always okay when I'm with you.

by Readingfanfics



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, talking about feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-07-23 22:30:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20015839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: Things don't go as planned during a case and Mycroft can't hide his concern for his friend Greg Lestrade. Everything changes from there.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story came to mind because of a wonderful Mystrade artwork I saw on Tumblr. You can find it here; https://mofftissfan.tumblr.com/post/144346848763
> 
> This story is not beta'd. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy. I had a fun time writing it.

“I’m okay. I promise. Hey, look at me.” Greg placed his hand on Mycroft's shoulder, feeling the tension in them as he squeezed. Mycroft’s eyes were stormy when he finally turned around, scanning Greg’s face and body over and over. Mycroft’s fingers trembled slightly when he caressed Greg’s cheek, fingertips brushing over the beginning black eye. 

“I’ve had worse, Mycroft. Breath, your face is turning purple.” Greg gave a soft smile when Mycroft took in a deep breath and breathed out forcefully. The case hadn’t exactly gone as expected but it would have been a lot worse if Sherlock and John hadn’t been there to help. Of course, Sherlock had started the whole thing and Greg had heard the brothers argue outside of the room where Greg was being checked over by a nurse. When Mycroft came back inside, Sherlock had left to check in on John and Greg had tried his best to explain the situation. 

“Sherlock couldn’t have known they were waiting for us. Seriously, him and John-” He’d stopped when he’d seen the look on Mycroft’s face and had noticed the tension in his body. He’d never seen the older Holmes brother so shaking up. 

“Mycroft, I-” Greg had swallowed, guilt crashing over him as Mycroft stepped closer and ordered the nurse away. He should have known better, should have thought about the whole situation before going in there almost blind and risking their lives. They were bloody lucky nobody was seriously injured and they all had made it out before the fire had started. “I’m sorry.”

“That was a stupid thing to do, Gregory. Sherlock could have been killed, not to mention you.” 

“What?” Greg had looked up, his heart skipping a beat when he’d realized some of the worry in Mycroft’s eyes was for him. 

“I took care of everything here, I’ll take you home.” Mycroft stepped back and Greg’s skin felt cold now that Mycroft wasn’t touching it. He let Mycroft help him into his jacket and they walked to the carpark in silence. 

“Your keys?” 

“You can drive?” Greg asked, feeling foolish for doing so when he saw the surprised look on Mycroft’s face. “It’s just- I’ve never seen you behind the wheel before and well-”

“Having a driver gives me time to work when I go from meeting to meeting. I occasionally drive myself. Don’t worry, Gregory, I’m an excellent driver.” 

“I have no doubt.” Greg mumbled, handing Mycroft the keys and stepping in. Mycroft was indeed a good driver, never losing his temper or doing something dangerous and soon they were in front of Greg’s building. 

“Thanks for bringing me home.” 

“My pleasure.” Mycroft got out of the car smoothly, reaching Greg’s side and opening up the door for him, offering his hand to help Greg out. The touch lingered as Greg stepped to the front door, hearing Mycroft close the car and locking it. He turned around, nodding his head in thanks as Mycroft handed him back the keys. 

“Have you eaten yet?” 

“Not recently,” Mycroft replied, eyebrow going up as Greg gestured towards the door. 

“I have some leftovers. If you- if you have time.” 

“I’d love to.” 


	2. Chapter 2

“You need to stop looking at me like that.” Greg took another bite of his food. He raised an eyebrow when Mycroft gave him a questioning look. 

“You’re looking at me like I’ll suddenly fall into pieces or something. I told you, I’m fine.”

“You have a black eye.” Mycroft responded, taking a sip of his wine. 

“I know. You keep reminded me every 5 seconds when you look at it.” Greg smiled, letting out a huff when Mycroft didn’t respond. “Jeez, Mycroft. I’m not dead. Lighten up, okay? And eat your damn food, you’re too thin.” 

“I’m really not.” Mycroft whispered, taking a small bite off his plate and Greg couldn’t help but see Sherlock at that moment. Clearly, the Holmes brother’s had a few things in common after all. 

“Why are you smiling?” 

“Nothing. Eat your food.” Greg hid his grin as Mycroft ate. It was weird having him in his flat. He wanted to go through it all and clean it up, make a good impression on the man. He was worried what Mycroft was deducing about him from just looking around his flat but he didn’t have the courage to ask. Mycroft was better at it than Sherlock and it sort of freaked Greg out how accurate Mycroft was with his deduction about his co-workers and friends. 

“Don’t be too mad at Sherlock. He really had no idea.” Greg said, getting up to clean up the table and make some tea.

“I’m not mad. Just concerned. Some days I think Doctor Watson brings out the worst in him.” 

“They’re lucky to have each other. It’s something I envy at times. Having someone to lean on. Someone that is worried about you.” Greg poured the tea in the pot and Mycroft took it to the living room and placed it on the table. They sat next to each other, Mycroft taking off his jacket and loosening his tie before pouring the tea. 

“Caring is a disadvantage. At least in my line of work.” 

“So you're going to be alone forever. Seems lonely.” Greg pulled a face when he burned his tongue on the tea, seeing Mycroft smile out of the corner of his eye. “Of course, laugh with my misery.” Greg pouted. 

“I would never do that.” Mycroft whispered, looking intently into Greg’s eyes. Greg’s mouth felt dry, his stomach dropping as Mycroft moved closer, fingers tracing underneath Greg’s black eye.

“Mycroft.” 

“They will pay for hurting you. I promise you.” The intensity in Mycroft’s eyes gave Greg goosebumps and he nodded slowly, licking his lips as they stared into each other’s eyes. Mycroft’s eyes snapped to Greg’s mouth, staying there too long and Greg reached out, grabbing hold of Mycroft’s biceps. 

“Mycroft.” He whispered, afraid to breathe as the moment grew between them. Mycroft reached up, cradling Greg’s head in his hands. 

“We shouldn’t. It’s dangerous caring for someone. They could use it against me.” Mycroft’s eyes were dark, his hands warm on Greg’s face. 

“You care for me?” Greg whispered, squeezing Mycroft’s shoulder, heart almost leaping outside his chest when Mycroft leaned forward and closed the distance between them. 


	3. Chapter 3

“I shouldn’t have done that.” Mycroft whispered, eyes staying on Greg’s lips as his thumb stroked Greg’s cheek. 

“Don’t take it back.” Greg placed his hand over Mycroft’s, closing his eyes as he leaned into the touch for a few seconds. The sadness in Mycroft’s eyes nearly broke Greg’s heart and he leaned forward, their foreheads touching together. 

“Stay.” 

“Gregory.” Agony and desire in Mycroft’s voice as he pulled back slightly and Greg kept hold of Mycroft’s hand as he removed it from Greg’s cheek. 

“You kissed me, Myc. You can’t leave now.” Greg squeezed Mycroft’s hand, holding his gaze as he brought it up and placed a kiss on the knuckles. He heard Mycroft’s intake of breath, saw how is pupils dilated and he brought their hands to his chest. Mycroft stayed silent, watching his hand on Greg’s chest and Greg’s fingers trembled when he reached for the first button on his shirt. 

“Gregory.” Mycroft licked his lips, eyes glued as Greg opened up the button, going down to the next one to do the same. It felt like his skin was being scanned by Mycroft’s gaze, taking in every single detail as he unbuttoned the rest of his shirt. Mycroft finally moved when the last button was undone, his hands sliding up the fabric to Greg’s shoulder to slowly pull the shirt down. 

Greg held his breath as Mycroft’s eyes took him in, removing the shirt from him and placing it on the top of the sofa next to him. Something about that gesture melted Greg’s heart and he gave a small smile when their eyes met. 

“You are beautiful.” Mycroft’s neck went a soft pink as the words reached Greg’s ears and Greg slowly released his breathe as Mycroft gently brushed Greg’s chest hair. His fingers lingered on small scar just underneath his left collarbone. 

“Bike accident in my twenties,” Greg mumbled, sucking in a breathe when Mycroft leaned forward and kissed it. “Myc.” Greg’s heart raced when Mycroft just looked up briefly before kissing it again. Greg let out wanton sound when Mycroft's lips traveled down, his hands gently pushing him down on the sofa. 

“I think I could kiss you all night like this,” Mycroft said in between kisses, his mouth always moving a fraction lower. Greg let out a moan when Mycroft pinched his nipple. It turned into a giggle when he blew air on Greg’s belly button. 

“I like the sounds you make.” 

“I. Myc,-” Greg looked up, goosebumps forming as he saw the desire in Mycroft’s eyes. He felt his face turn red as Mycroft’s gaze went to his groin and nearly screamed when Mycroft palmed his half-hard cock. 

“I like you loud, Gregory. Do you think the neighbors can hear?” Mycroft raised a mischievous eyebrow and Greg couldn't do anything else but grab the man by his shirt and kiss him deeply. He wrapped his leg around Mycroft’s, hearing a soft moan when their cock’s brushed together and Greg bucked up. He was losing the ability to think fast, feeling Mycroft’s body on his, the taste of him on his tongue as they kissed. Mycroft’s fingers were carding through Greg’s hair and Greg's hands went down, grabbing Mycroft’s arse firmly. 

“Fuck, Myc.” 

“Do you want me to?” 

Greg blinked, cock twitching as he looked up at Mycroft. Mycroft sat up and Greg followed, licking his lips before nodding, his face warm as he did so. Mycroft smiled, eyes huge, neck a deep pink as he reached out his hand. Greg felt like a teenager when he placed his hand in Mycroft’s and got up, guiding them to his bedroom. 


	4. Chapter 4

“You need to take off a few clothes, Myc. I’m at a disadvantage.” Greg smiled when Mycroft shook his head, stepping forward to kiss him deeply. That one kiss turned his legs into jelly and he clung to Mycroft’s shirt, slightly panting when they broke off. The smug look in Mycroft’s eyes made Greg’s stomach do a double flip and he playfully poked Mycroft’s side. 

“You are a work of art, Gregory.” 

“Stop it.” Greg mumbled, turning around to close the curtains and pull away the sheets of his bed. He heard the rustle of fabric and his mouth dropped open once he turned back around, Mycroft standing before him with only his underwear on. He licked his lips when he noticed the bulge in them and was up in Mycroft's space in record time, taking him in his arms and kissing him fiercely. 

“Oh.” Mycroft blinked rapidly when the kiss stopped, looking at Greg with awe and mild surprise. 

“For a genius, you can be a bit daft, Love.” Greg smiled wide when Mycroft threw him a deadly look, wrapping his arms around him tightly. He placed a kiss on Mycroft’s neck, feeling Mycroft’s nails scratch his back ever so lightly. It turned his spine into jelly, running his hands down Mycroft's back till they rested on his arse. He made Mycroft gasped when he kneaded his arse cheeks and he licked his lips before placing kisses on Mycroft’s neck. 

“G-Gregory.” 

“God, you sound-” Greg sucked a mark in the soft, pale skin. His skin formed goosebumps as Mycroft scratched his back more firmly and Greg started to move them towards the bed. Mycroft let out a grunt when he landed on Greg’s body and Greg moved fast to turn them around, pinning him down with his own body. 

“Has anyone ever told you how sexy you are?” Greg moved forward, their cocks brushing together and Mycroft closed his eyes tightly, biting his lip as Greg went up and down again. “Well?” 

Mycroft forced his eyes open, blinking up at Greg, having lost the train of conversation. Greg smirked, leaning forward, licking Mycroft’s lips before speaking again, his voice raw. “Sexy. God, how much I want you.” 

“I’m not-” Mycroft started, gasping when Greg licked his earlobe before nibbling it, holding Mycroft’s wrists above his head. Mycroft’s body moved up, letting out a frustrated sound when there wasn’t enough friction. 

“Gregory.” 

“Yes, Love.” Greg whispered, nibbling at Mycroft’s ear, moving up so their cocks didn’t touch anymore. Mycroft tried to break free but Greg shook his head, shutting him up with a filthy kiss. 

“I want to suck you off, Myc. Then I want you inside me.”

Mycroft didn’t respond with words but Greg saw the dilation of his pupils, the deep pink of his neck turning red as Greg looked down at him. Greg interlaced their hands, squeezing once when the silence went on. 

“Okay, Mycroft?” 

“Y-Yes.” 

Greg smiled, rubbing their noses together before releasing Mycroft’s hands, a warning in his eyes when he started to move. 

“Let me pleasure you, Love.” 

“But I-” Mycroft stopped himself, biting his lip hard and Greg reached out his fingers to touch the red spot made. Mycroft didn’t meet his eyes. Greg placed his hands on Mycroft’s chest, moving them slowly up and down. 

“You don’t need to be in control all the time. Not with me.” Greg leaned down, placing kisses on Mycroft’s neck and chest. He licked the salty skin, gently sucking on a nipple until Mycroft breathed out, his body seemingly melting in the mattress. He looked up, Mycroft's eyes meeting his and Greg smiled with approval before climbing down Mycroft’s body and removing Mycroft’s underwear. 

“Ah.” Mycroft placed his arm over his eyes and Greg’s mouth went dry as he stood up from the bed and looked at the naked god in his bed. Mycroft’s body was soft and pale, covered with tiny freckles and a few light scars. His cock was upright, longer than Greg’s but not as thick. Mycroft’s pubic hair was also ginger and that fact made Greg take off his own underwear in record time and crawling between Mycroft’s legs. 

“You’re fucking gorgeous.” 

“You- you are mistaken.” Mycroft looked up, his eyes glued to Greg as Greg placed his hands on Mycroft’s thighs and rubbed them. His cock twitched with every movement and Greg looked at it with a hunger Mycroft had never experienced before. 

“I’m fucking not. Look at you, Myc. You’re perfect. And all mine.” 

Before Mycroft could respond, Greg went down, licking a stripe over Mycroft’s cock, seeing him grab the sheets tightly. Greg let out a hum, taking Mycroft’s cock in his hand and stroking it, feeling it pulse as he worked. 

“G-Gregory. I- You-”

Greg took Mycroft’s cock in his mouth when the man arched up, breathing in the loud moan it earned him. His heart swelled with pride as he felt Mycroft’s cock swell in his mouth, hearing him breathe more deeply as he bobbed his head up and down. It had been a while since he’d last done this but it felt natural with Mycroft, feeling his partner’s legs tremble as he suckled on the head, licking up the pre-come. 

“Greg-Greg, I-” Greg pulled off as he felt Mycroft’s hands on his arms. He crawled up, laying on top of Mycroft’s body, placing kisses on his cheek before looking at him. Mycroft let out a growl, taking Greg’s head between his hands and slamming their mouth together. It was on the side of painful but Greg didn’t care as Mycroft’s tongue explored his mouth, his hands letting go of his face and grabbing hold of his arse. 

“Fuck, Myc!” Greg rutted against Mycroft’s stomach as Mycroft dug his nails in. Drops of sweat were running down Greg’s head, his cock twitching and aching. “Myc, I need- I need you to-” Greg swallowed, gasping for breath as Mycroft kissed him again, moving their bodies roughly against each other. 

“I- I’m c-clean. Mycroft, please, I-” Greg looked down, expression pained as Mycroft let go of him and cupped his cheek. 

“Are you sure.” Mycroft’s voice was strained, his cock feeling warm and heavy against Greg’s body. A few drops of pre-come mixed with their sweat and the air was saturated with the smell of sex. 

“Yes! God, yes. Please, just-”

“I’m clean too but we can-”

“No. I trust you, just. Just take me.” 

Mycroft nodded and Greg scrambled up. 

“I want to see your face when you come, Gregory. Come here.” Mycroft pulled on Greg’s legs, placing them on his shoulders. He took his own cock in hand, watching Greg carefully as he lined up. 

“Maybe I should-” 

“I can take it. Just go slow at first, okay?” Greg breathed out as Mycroft nodded, relaxing his body as best he could when Mycroft pushed inside. His own erection went down slightly as Mycroft stretch him open, eyes staying on Greg the whole time. 

“Greg?” 

Greg nodded, biting his lip and reaching for Mycroft’s hand as the stretch started to burn. He let out a grunt when Mycroft was fully inside, legs trembling as Mycroft stopped and waited. He breathed in deeply, working around the discomfort, and let out a sound when Mycroft’s free hand went on his cock and stroked. 

“You did wonderfully. Breathe, Greg. Keep your eyes on me.” 

Greg did as Mycroft said, giving a small smile when the worst of the pain was over. Greg squeezed Mycroft’s hand and Mycroft placed a kiss on Greg’s calf. 

“Move, please.” 

Greg was soon panting as Mycroft thrusted inside him. Greg grabbed hold of the sheets, hearing the bed squeak and he was sure the neighbors underneath him heard it too. Mycroft grunted, his ginger hair a shade darker as sweat ran down his face. Greg moaned as Mycroft’s long fingers wrapped around his cock, pumping messingly as the tempo of his thrusts went up. 

“Y-yes. Harder.” 

Mycroft growled, moving Greg’s legs from his shoulders and Greg wrapped down around Mycroft’s waist, working his muscles to add pressure. Mycroft’s cock filled him up completely, pounding into Greg with force and a hint of desperation. Greg couldn’t stop looking at Mycroft’s face as he moved more wildly, his thrust getting less controlled, slamming into Greg’s body. 

“P-perfect. Greg, Greg, Greg.” 

Mycroft babbled his name, his hands grabbing Greg’s waist and leaving bruises as he reached his climax. Greg screamed when Mycroft filled him up, cum shooting inside his body. Greg took his cock, pumping it a couple of times and then he was coming as well, his release dripping over his fingers and landing on his own stomach and Mycroft’s. 

Mycroft’s fingers kneaded Greg’s arse, his cock twitching inside Greg’s. Greg panted, body on fire as he looked up at Mycroft and saw the bliss on his face. 

“Fuck.” 

Mycroft blinked, seemingly crashing back down to earth. He pulled out of Greg carefully and Greg made a disgruntled sound when he felt Mycroft’s cum leave his body. His body formed goosebump but he couldn’t move, trying to catch his breath as he heard sounds around him. 

“Perfect.” Mycroft purred in his ear and Greg turned his head, smiling like a loon when Mycroft’s face came into view. “Let’s clean you up, shall we.” 

Before Greg could even nod, Mycroft’s tongue was on his stomach, licking up Greg’s cum. Greg cursed loudly, watching as Mycroft clicked him clean. His legs trembled when Mycroft pulled them apart and he nearly had a heart attack when Mycroft’s tongue lapped at his hole. 

“Oh my- You- Myc.” Greg breathed out deeply, letting out an indistinct sound as Mycroft’s tongue teased his hole. Mycroft pulled back, smiling greedily before licking his lips and demanding a kiss. 

“You’re a filthy bastard, you know that.” Greg mumbled when they pulled apart, Mycroft looking far too pleased with himself. 

“I’ll go get something to wash you off. Don’t go anywhere.” 

“How would I possibly be able to do that. Bathroom’s-”

“I know where it is.” Mycroft smiled, placing a kiss on Greg’s forehead before leaving the bedroom. 

“Of course you do, smart arse.” Greg called out after him, his heart warming up as he heard Mycroft’s responding laugh. 


	5. Chapter 5

“So what now?” Greg asked, laying down on his side so he could watch Mycroft. He couldn’t help but place his hand on Mycroft’s chest, stroking the skin with his thumb. Mycroft smiled, placing his hand over Greg’s and bringing it to his lips to kiss it. Greg’s heart melted because of the gentle gesture as if they’d been together for ages. It was a bit frightening, how natural and good this intimacy felt. Nothing about it felt forced and Greg didn’t want this to end. 

“Gregory.” Mycroft placed another kiss on Greg’s palm, his face relaxed and happy. Greg tried to remember when he’d seen Mycroft this relaxed before but nothing came to mind. He leaned forward when Mycroft started the kiss, letting out a soft moan when their tongues connected. He’d never get tired of this, just kissing Mycroft felt like a whole new world for him. Butterflies in his stomach, knees like jelly, and that only from a kiss. His cheeks felt warm when they broke off, licking his lips before shifting in the bed. 

“Will you stay tonight?” Greg held his breath, eyes shifting from Mycroft to the bedsheets and back. Any moment he expected Mycroft to get up, put on his clothes and leave and Greg wasn’t sure if he would handle it well. It felt like Mycroft had nestled himself underneath Greg’s skin like he needed him to breathe. 

“Of course I will stay. To be honest, I don’t want to leave.” 

“You don’t?” Greg sat up, eyes going over Mycroft’s chest as he followed, fluffing up his pillow to sit comfortable. 

“I don’t regret this, Gregory.” Mycroft said, a frown between his eyes and Greg’s heart felt lighter as he placed his hand on Mycroft’s thigh. He just couldn’t not touch him. 

“I just thought-” Greg started but Mycroft stopped him by placing a finger on his mouth, shaking his head when Greg tried to speak. 

“I will never regret any of this. I will never delete it from my memory. You are important to me, Gregory.” Mycroft smiled, removing his finger but instantly shutting Greg up with a kiss. Greg melted into it, his thoughts slipping away, hands going through Mycroft’s hair and throwing a leg over Mycroft's. 

“I wish I was 10 years younger.” Greg mumbled into Mycroft’s ear, licking the shell and smirking when it made Mycroft gasp. Mycroft’s hand went down to Greg’s arse, squeezing it and he giggled when Greg cursed softly. “Are you trying to give me a heart attack?”

“Certainly not. I want you around for a long time.” Mycroft stroked his back and Greg wanted to purr like a cat. 

“A long time?” He asked, heart racing as Mycroft’s eyes scanned his face. He could tell when Mycroft figured it out, squinting his eyes, a beginning frown on his forehead. Greg removed his leg, suddenly nervous and he fumbled with the sheets until Mycroft placed his hands above his own. 

“Gregory.” The softness in his name made Greg look up, blushing when he saw the tenderness in Mycroft’s eyes. “I’m not a one-time thing sort of man. I don’t do walks of shame either. And I don’t sneak out before breakfast.” 

“I just didn’t want to-” Greg started, letting out a breath before shaking his head. He took Mycroft’s hand, holding it tightly as he spoke. “I don’t want to assume anything, Myc. I like spending time with you but I also know we both have very busy lives. I don’t want you to feel like you have to-”

“Stop.” Mycroft’s other hand cupped Greg’s face. “I want to be here, Gregory. I want to try and see where this goes.” 

“Yeah?” Greg whispered, smiling brightly when Mycroft nodded. “Sherlock is going to hate this.” Greg grinned and Mycroft rolled his eyes. 

“My brother will get over it. Eventually.” 

“We’re really trying this then?” Greg couldn’t get the eagerness out of his voice but he didn’t care when Mycroft looked at him with a softness that took his breath away. Mycroft’s thumb absently stroked Greg’s cheek, eyes scanning Greg’s face intently for a few seconds. 

“If you are amenable.” 

“God, yes.” Greg breathed out, surprising Mycroft by moving forward and crushing their mouths together. 

The End. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
